


Christmas Special

by Pastel_Skulls



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Skulls/pseuds/Pastel_Skulls
Summary: Where you worry a little about how Hanzo feels when you both slip away from a Christmas party.(Based on the Reflections Hanzo skin)





	Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything like this and I feel my writing skills have improved a bit. So I decided to write something. I would have posted it on Christmas but I didn't finish in time so I apologize for that. But have some Hanzo nonetheless. <3 Happy Holidays.

Your body sagged, exhausted from the exploits from your most recent mission. Your eyes were tired, the biting chill in the air keeping you from dozing off. You sat atop a roof, your companion only a little ways away. Giving Hanzo a side glance, you wonder if he’s as weary as you. His eyes were shut, lashes like dark crescents on his face. After a moment, your gaze moved back to the starry sky.

 

“Hanzo?” You quietly inquired, breath lined with white condensation.

 

“Hmm?” He hummed.

 

You didn’t look at him, focused on the stars the hung overhead. With a quiet sigh, you pulled your legs to your chest.

 

“Are you happy?” You finally asked, the beginnings of snowflakes catching on your lashes.

 

You shivered, it really was cold.

 

“Whatever do you mean?” His voice came again, laced with confusion.

 

“I mean…” You hesitated, breath caught as you finally turned to look at him.

 

The look on his face portrayed his worry and your heart gave fluttered leap, your brows drew together in a frown as you tried to explain.

 

“Are you happy here?” You leaned against his shoulder, “With me.”

 

Hanzo was silent, the sounds of people rushing from beneath only filling your ears.

 

He finally spoke, asking you softly, “What brought this on darling?”

 

His hand came to stroke over your neck, making you purr from his warm touch and huddle closer to him. You took another moment to think before giving only a shrug as you rested against him.

 

“You deserve happiness you know?” You murmured, growing sleepier by the second, “I just wanted to make sure you’d be happy settling with me.”

 

His body seemed to heat in response that, a soft laugh fell from your lips and he gave a rather huffy exhale.

 

“I am more than happy where I am.” He said with finality, his arm sliding around your shoulders to hold you closer.

 

You couldn’t help the smile that slipped onto your face or the happy thudding of your heart.

 

“I’m glad.” You whispered, gently clutching onto the fabric of his shirt.

 

The fingers of his other hand gently ran under your chin, a giggle arose from you at the ticklish sensation. Your laughing was silenced by the gentle press of his soft lips on your own. The feeling was dizzying, also albeit unexpected. Hanzo just wasn’t the type of man for public displays of affection but this... This was nice. He drew from the kiss, leaving you with red cheeks and a tingle on your lips. With the soft look in his lovely eyes, you smiled, gently taking his hand.

 

“Let’s rejoin the party, yeah?” You asked, looking back down from the roof.

 

He gave a grunt but only held your hand tighter, helping you as you both stood.

 

“And Hanzo?”

 

He looked at you again, whiskey colored eyes warm. You gave him a sweet smile, suddenly more aware of the ring on your finger, squeezing his hand with your own.

 

“ _ Merry Christmas. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Probably should've changed it to "Happy Holidays". Sorry folks but they are at a Christmas party and you could just change it to which ever holiday you celebrate. I apologize if I offend anyone.


End file.
